Countermand: Illusions
by Voyager Queen
Summary: Things aren’t always as they seem… more secret agendas and a shapeshifting spy promise adventure as Tom and Harry set out for revenge. *COMPLETED*
1. Part One

Countermand: Illusions  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
4. Countermand: Loyalties  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
* * ??????? * *  
  
Ensign Harry Kim was thrown once again against the bulkhead, for a moment too stunned to move.  
  
This wasn't his week.  
  
It all started when his Marquis friends were thrown in a Cardassain prison. Tom Paris -his best friend- had immediately decided to break them out but things didn't go as flawlessly as he had planned.  
  
Tom Paris Kida and the head of Starfleet, James McAllister had been left behind. Kim and the others had gotten away but only to be captured again when they had reached Bajor.  
  
But Neelix and Kes had saved the day by returning and rescuing the three Starfleeters that had been left behind and once McAllister had been returned to power they had all been released from prison.  
  
Harry Kim had rushed to see his girlfriend and parents while Tom recovered from a phaser wound. Harry's parents were delighted to see him, Libby, his girlfriend had married his old academy roommate. Daniel Byrd.  
  
But as bad as things had been for him he knew they'd been near unbearable for Tom. He'd just finally been allowed by the Doctor to get back to his life and he finds out his three best friends in the Alpha Quadrant had been killed. Kida, Steven Teller, and Susie Crabtree.  
  
This last event is what has brought Harry to his current precarious position… in the back of a small ship with lax inertial dampers, plastered to the bulkhead.  
  
He'd been coming to visit Tom when he'd seen him sneaking out of his apartment building. He knew Tom was up to something so he'd followed him. Tom had bought a small ship and immediately boarded it.  
  
Worried Tom was planning something he'd slipped aboard. The moment the hatch had closed the ship had pulled out throwing Harry across the cargo area and thus beginning the story…  
  
* * The Bandit: On course for the Canta Bell's last known coordinates * *  
  
Tom looked up from the helm controls, he heard another thump from behind him and what sounded like a yelp? Grabbing a phaser he put the ship on auto pilot and headed to the cargo area. He ripped open the hatch and aimed it at the figure on the floor.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up, "Uh, hey, Tom."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and holstered his phaser, he held out his hand to help Harry up, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same. Why did you buy this ship, Tom? What are you planning?"  
  
"I'm planning to turn around and take you back to Earth."  
  
"No, if you're going somewhere, if you're looking for Jurat then I'm going with you."  
  
"You'll only slow me down."  
  
"I resent that," Harry said indignatly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Har, but you're just a kid. You can't help me."  
  
"I'm only a year younger than you!"  
  
"I'm an old 24 you're an extremely young 23, trust me I'm a whole lot older than you than a year."  
  
"Tom, please. Whatever you're going to do. Don't do it."  
  
"What I'm doing, Har… it needs to be done."  
  
"You know there's an old Chinese saying…"  
  
"Not more Chinese proverbs."  
  
Harry continued undaunted, "Before setting out for revenge, you first dig two graves."  
  
"This isn't revenge, I'm avenging them."  
  
"Do you think giving it a different label does anything to change the end result? Tom, this can only end badly," Harry sighed and looked at his friend. "I can't stop you from going, Tom. But I am going with you. I won't let you do this alone."  
  
* * Masayo Apartments: San Francisco * *  
  
B'Elanna woke up bathed in sunlight and relished the feeling. It was a luxury starships could never emulate. She smiled and reached her had over to feel Tom. He wasn't there. She shot up and scanned the room.  
  
"Tom!" she cried jumping up from the bed, her sheets wrapped around her. She went through the whole apartment but Tom wasn't there.  
  
Quickly getting dressed she headed to her console. She knew where Tom was. He was the same place she'd be if he'd been murdered. He'd gone to avenge his friends and get himself killed. She only knew of one person who might be able to stop him.  
  
"Mister McAllister? Hi. It's B'Elanna Torres, you might remember me…"  
  
* * The Janeway House * *  
  
Janeway was so glad to be home but she couldn't shake the most recent tragedy in her life. She stared at the framed picture in her hands with tears in her eyes. It was a picture of Kida, Susie Crabtree, Steven Teller and Tom Paris. Susie and Steven were sitting beside each other on a short brick wall, both have their arms crossed and are glaring at each other. Tom and Kida are both laughing as he pulls her into the picture.  
  
She'd been the one taking the picture and she remembered the day vividly. All of them had been so young. She needed to go see Tom. She needed to know how he was faring losing his three best friends. Of course he had Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres now but she knew they could never fill the void. They weren't substitutes, they held an entirely different place in his heart.  
  
Part of her, even as she watched the familiar clouds separating and the suns yellow rays shining down on her wished they'd never made it home. That they were still living in ignorance, believing they'd all make it back and that nothing would have changed. That it never would.  
  
* * The Bandit * *  
  
"So where are we going first?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm taking the Bandit to the Canta Bell's last known coordinates."  
  
"The Bandit?"  
  
Tom smiled slyly, "The name of the ship, Har."  
  
"Ohhh," he said sheepishly. "Of course."  
  
"It is written on the hull."  
  
"Cut it out already, I wasn't paying attention to the ship I was busy following you," he paused for a moment. "So what do you expect to find?"  
  
"I don't expect anything."  
  
"Of course not. So where are the coordinates?"  
  
"Somewhere between Bajor and Cardassia. It's clear space. Nothing around for a couple of light years each way."  
  
"Why do you think the Canta Bell was there? Were they going to Cardassia?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Knowing Kida the way I'd do, I thing the first thing she would do is try to find sources and witnesses. It could have been a meeting place."  
  
"A set up," Harry realized.  
  
Tom nodded, "Right, when we get there we can scan for ion trails."  
  
"Starfleet already did that."  
  
"Starfleet doesn't know all the tricks that I do," Tom said with a ghost of a smile.  
  
* * The McAllister Mansion * *  
  
McAllister leaned back in his chair. It didn't surprise him… the communiqué he just received from Ms. Torres about his grandson. He'd been running off on his own all his life and for the first time James McAllister wasn't going to try and stop him.  
  
All Tom's young life people have been trying to control him and tell him what to do. And all his life Tom had been fighting them, doing whatever he felt was right.  
  
That wouldn't change now. He could order Tom brought back but it would be futile. His grandson was the perfect Starfleet officer and he knew all the tricks. He'd do what he wanted regardless. And he'd come back on his own.  
  
This time, he'd let him come back on his own. Tom's lovely girlfriend, however seemed to disagree. Currently she was heading to see a couple of friends of hers about borrowing a ship.  
  
* * ??????? * *  
  
B'Elanna tapped her fingers impatiently on the console. When she'd set out to find Tom, this hadn't been part of the plan.  
  
She was supposed to be in charge, not… not Neelix.  
  
"Now, B'Elanna, I'm quite sure about this, there isn't anything you can do to make my ship any faster, she is very stubborn."  
  
B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "There is something I can do! If you'd only let me do it!"  
  
"B'Elanna, Neelix," said a small voice firmly. "Whatever you decide, decide. We haven't the time to sit around and debate this any longer. Tom is out there somewhere, getting farther away each moment and we need to find him."  
  
B'Elanna and Neelix stopped frozen for a moment before Neelix spoke, "Uh, go ahead and make the ship faster."  
  
B'Elanna nodded vaguely, feeling foolish, "Uh, yea. Right."  
  
At least one good thing had come out of this… Kes.  
  
* * The Bandit * *  
  
Tom swung his chair to the other side of the console. "I want you to sent out a tacheon pulse…"  
  
"Tacheon!?" Harry echoed.  
  
"Dump the radiation plasma," he called back exasperated. "It will create a slight ripple in time and we may be able to pick up an ion trail."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly did as he was told. He knew Tom knew things that no other known person knew. He had the training of a Section 31 agent and that of a cat burglar. His knowledge and ways usually fell outside Starfleet's book of proper procedure but the way Tom could pull things off and acquire results put him beyond reprimand.  
  
He was hoping Tom's knowledge and skills would keep them alive now.  
  
"I've got the trail," Tom called with a smile, turning to Harry he declared, "We're going to get him, Harry and I'm going to make him pay."  
  
Tom's tone startled Harry. The young Lieutenant was not a violent person but that tone made Harry believe he wished to tear that Cardassian limb from limb and enjoy doing it and Harry was starting to worry Tom actually considered this an option.  
  
"Whoever was flying this ship was they were on course for Valstany."  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"It's a small trade planet near Bajor. Mostly smugglers."  
  
"Smugglers? In the Federation?"  
  
"Right outside of it's borders, actually. Convenient location."  
  
Harry finally cracked a smile, "I'll bet," he quipped.  
  
Tom laughed and stood up, "I've laid in a course."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To replicate us something to wear. We need to blend in."  
  
"Me?" Harry asked under his breath. "Blend in with smugglers?"  
  
* * Neelix's ship * *  
  
A witness.  
  
That was her problem. If she were to strangle Neelix Kes could testify against her.  
  
"You aren't listening, Lieutenant," Neelix said patiently. "I know my ship. I said you could try and speed it up. That was two hours ago and you've made no progress."  
  
"It's been 72 minutes," B'Elanna growled. "I need more time."  
  
"Time, is something I can't provide. We don't want the trail to get cold, now do we?"  
  
As much as she wanted to grab him by the whiskers and toss him out an airlock, he had a point.  
  
Sighing she looked up in defeat, "You're right, Neelix. Let's just leave and try to make as much ground as possible."  
  
"A wise decision," he said holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
Uncharacteristically, she accepted the proffered hand and smiled back, "Thanks, Neelix."  
  
In the doorway, Kes smiled.  
  
* * Valstany * *  
  
Valstany was a cloudy gray planet and less than inviting. Harry got shivers just looking at it.  
  
"And we're going down there?" he asked sardonically.  
  
Tom smiled, "Scared, Harry?" he asked taking the ship down through the atmosphere.  
  
Harry glowered at him, "I am not scared. I simply don't believe we'll accomplish anything. You'll never be able to locate anyone down there and you don't even know who to look for. It's unlikely Jurat came himself."  
  
Tom nodded, "That's true but if you'd looked at the sensors you'd know there is only one habitable continent on this planet and only one small city on that continent. Not to mention I've already isolated the only Cardassian lifesigns in the city. Shockingly enough he is in a little bar called Kolmar's Tavern, a place I'm quite familiar with."  
  
Harry stared at him blankly, "I should have known you would have a plan."  
  
Tom looked at him with a raised eyebrow, reminiscent of Tuvok, "Who said anything about a plan?"  
  
Tom went to a console and transported both himself and Harry outside the ship.  
  
Harry groaned as they materialized on the outskirts of the city. It was worse than he'd imagined. Much worse. The streets were simply brown dust and the buildings old gray and rusted red. The people wore cloaks and you could only see the faces of a handful of them, none of which were the same race. Walking ahead Tom lead them to the ricketiest building of them all and pushed through the shutter doors.  
  
Harry thought the tavern had an atmosphere similar to Sandrines but the crowd was a far cry from the jaunty gang he'd come to know. Thugs, lowlifes and smugglers were the first words that came to mind when he saw the patrons.  
  
Only moments after they'd entered and headed to the bar Tom tapped Harry's arm and whispered, "Looks like trouble."  
  
Sure enough one particularly brawny alien jumped form his chair and pressed a much smaller man against the wall, he pulled back his arm and Tom braced for a brawl.  
  
'Brawny' brought his fist full force, bracing for it to connect with the mans skull but someone place themselves between them.  
  
Grabbing his fist the newcomer stopped the blow and tightened their grip around the large man's fist. Brawny pulled his fist away in pain.  
  
"No fighting in my bar."  
  
Harry stared at the scene in disbelief. She was beautiful. About 5'9 and trim with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She had stopped the mans fist with no trouble and was probably as strong as a Klingon. Harry couldn't place her race. Aside from very tall pointed ears she looked human.  
  
"I told you no more fighting Skech."  
  
"I'm sorry Kolmar…" the man studdered.  
  
"Out!" she demanded. Her voice ringing through the small bar. Harry froze. Her voice could put even B'Elanna's most ferocious war cry to shame.  
  
Turning to Tom, he saw his best friend was smiling. Tom stepped forward.  
  
"You aren't going to talk to her, are you?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Come on," he smiled. "It's fine."  
  
"Vera!" Tom called.  
  
The young girl whirled around instantly, "Tom!" she cried back and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry sighed. Of course he would know her.  
  
"What are you doing here?! Last I heard you were missing in action."  
  
"I'm back," Tom said simply. "And I need some help."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to rat my costumers out to you again! And don't even flash that gorgeous smile because it won't work."  
  
"V, it's a Cardassian."  
  
"Oh, well what do you need to know, then?"  
  
Vera had no problems with ratting on Cardassians.  
  
"I detected Cardassian lifesigns in here not five minutes ago, did you see him?"  
  
Vera crossed her arms and stared at him challengingly. "Yea, I saw him. What did he do?"  
  
"Where did he go?" Tom asked quickly.  
  
"I answered your question, you answer mine. What did he do?"  
  
"He may have been involved with the deaths of three Starfleet officers… Kida's one of them, V"  
  
Vera blanched, "I thought her death was only a rumor… I never thought…"  
  
"It's true. Where did he go?"  
  
Vera shrugged, "I don't know. He left here's all I know."  
  
Tom stared her down, "Will you help me find him? You have connections."  
  
"Help you? Help you get yourself killed, you mean?" she spat. "No thank you, I've already done that."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Tom told her passionately and Harry wondered what they were talking about. "Please, V. I need your help."  
  
Vera sighed and took off her cloak. Underneath she had on a black jump suit with a phaser in a holster around her waist. "Fine, I'll help you. But I'm coming."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Tom protested.  
  
"Good, so can I. We'll make good partners."  
  
Harry cleared his throat and Vera looked up quickly, seeing him for the first time. She glared at him. "I see you already have a partner," Vera said sweetly. Harry smiled.  
  
Her expression went serious, "Now you've got two," she said briskly. Pushing past them she called, "Follow me, I know where he is."  
  
Tom ran his hand through his hair before following her out and Harry was close behind.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice the way Vera walked. The way her hips swayed with both a sense of floating and that she was a warrior off to battle. Her blond hair would bounce giving color to it's dull gray background. And that jumpsuit…  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry finally asked sensing Tom's eyes on him.  
  
"Not the same thing you're looking at," he quipped quoting their old lines.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "You caught me,"  
  
"Pick up the pace, boys," Vera shouted over her shoulder, "You're slowing me down."  
  
* * Neelix's Ship * *  
  
Kes watched with a smile as Neelix and B'Elanna worked together, she and Tom were always trying to get the two to get along but she could understand why the two usually clashed. B'Elanna was all business and well Neelix… Neelix was Neelix. Tom had clashed with Neelix and B'Elanna in the beginning as well, but unlike Neelix he had overcome that and become everyone's friend.  
  
Honestly Kes didn't think that would happen between Tom and Neelix. Tom in the beginning had, had a slight crush on her, that, paired with Neelix's jealousy and overactive imagination made trouble inevitable. One night stranded on a deadly planet together and against all odds they had become close friends.  
  
She supposed with those two,, both jovial, friendly people that it wasn't that unlikely.  
  
Smiling again she turned away from Neelix and B'Elanna with a smile.  
  
They were fighting again.  
  
Some things would never change.  
  
* * Valstany * *  
  
Tom and Harry hurried after Vera. She was making her way to an old beat up Inn ironically called 'The Lions Den'. On the door there was a list of species not allowed. Humans were at the top.  
  
"I suppose you'll have to wait here," Vera said. "If there is a snake in there, I'll bring him out."  
  
"I don't think you should go alone," Tom protested.  
  
Vera smiled and slowly turned around. Her feminine features melted away leaving the scaly visage of a Cardassian. Jurat to be precise.  
  
"You know I can take care of my self, Tom. I am a shapeshifter after all," Vera said with an oily smile that wasn't hers. Turning on her heel she barged into the Inn. Without another word.  
  
Tom turned to Harry and smiled. His eyes were wide open, as was his mouth. "She's a shapeshifter?" he croaked.  
  
"Of course. She's Bromian. All Bromians are shapeshifters."  
  
"Right," he said shakily. "I should have known."  
  
* * Lion's Den Inn * *  
  
"Jurat!" a young Cardassian cried as Vera pushed through the doors. "What?... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Was your mission successful," she rasped in a Cardassians gravely voice.  
  
The young man nodded vigorously, "Yes, the Canta Bell has been destroyed."  
  
Vera tried hard not to smile. She'd hit right on the money.  
  
"Good, now we need to return to Cardassia, immediately."  
  
"But sir! You were convicted of treason! You've been exiled!"  
  
Hmmm, so Jurat has been exiled from his own homeworld. It was one less place he could be, anyway.  
  
"I've arranged to have myself smuggled in. There is business I need to attend to there and you have to come with me."  
  
The young Cardassian looked uneasy. So Vera thought Cardassian-like.  
  
"Now!" she roared and had the man scrambling for the door in an instant.  
  
The moment he sprang out of the door Tom moved form his hiding place and zapped him unconscious. Vera was already back to her own form, her special jumpsuit reverted back to it's original size by the time the Inn's doors clinked shut.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Tom asked as he and Harry lifted the Cardassian up.  
  
"Nope. He wouldn't say anything. He said the Inn wasn't a secure area," Vera lied.  
  
Tom nodded, "Well what do you say we get him to a secure location?"  
  
Vera nodded, "I know just the place. Come with me."  
  
Vera led them down a hidden stairwell, by the back door. Tom and Harry lowered the CArdassian to the cold floor.  
  
The Cardassian began to stir and blearily opened his eyes. "Where have you brought me?" he rasped. "Where's is Jurat?"  
  
"Funny," Tom said. "That's what I was going to ask you."  
  
"I don't know where he went!" he cried incredulously. "He was right behind me."  
  
Vera stepped forward, wisps of bangs falling over her right eye, "Jurat was never here." In an instant she transformed back into the scaly alien.  
  
Fleetingly Tom wondered how Vera had known about Jurat but didn't dwell on it.  
  
The Cardassian gasped and Tom placed his phaser to his chest. "Where is Jurat?"  
  
"He'll kill me if I tell."  
  
"And I'll kill you if you don't."  
  
The Cardassian looked for an escape. Seeing none he moved his eyes to the floor. "Last I heard, Jurat was hiding in plain sight. He's on Mars."  
  
With an evil smile Vera unholstered her blaster. "Thank you ever so much," she said sweetly, an instant before pulling the trigger.  
  
Tom and Harry turned to Vera in disbelief. The Cardassian had been shot in the head. He lay lifeless at their feet surrounded by a growing pool of blood.  
  
"Vera!" Tom cried as Vera backed up the steps her gun now aimed towards them. "This is my mission now, boys," she smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry cried.  
  
"Technically the Canta Bell was in Bromian space when it was destroyed. The Amnesty Council has sent me to bring Jurat back to my homeworld for trial. I'm afraid that you two don't fit in to my plans."  
  
With that she slammed the door shut leaving Harry and Tom alone in the dank cellar. Well, the Cardassian was with them, albeit he was dead.  
  
"What was that?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Tom sighed and began to tamper with the lock on the door. "Well, Vera isn't actually a bar keep."  
  
"What the hell is she, then?"  
  
"A spy," Tom said casually just as the door slide open.  
  
"A spy! And you knew! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Look, Kida and I were once put on special assignment with her. We were sworn to never reveal her identity. Since you're a Starfleet officer and Vera is on a counter assignment I'm telling you so we can get Jurat before she does."  
  
"Maybe we should just let Vera find Jurat, if he really was in Bromian space…"  
  
"No, Harry. We will bring him to justice. I don't care whose space the hit took place in. It was my friends that were killed."  
  
Tom and Harry both headed out the door, "Let's just go back! B'Elanna's waiting for you to come home!" Harry whined.  
  
"I'll go home once I find Jurat," his lips curving into a smile he added, "and Vera."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? I kind of added in some spoilers for a story I haven't written yet. Kida and Tom's mission with Vera is in the story I'll be starting soon "The Flawless". I'm going to finish Countermand before I start it but I've already got a pretty good idea for the plot. 


	2. Part Two

Countermand: Illusions  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
4. Countermand: Loyalties  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
* * Neelix's Ship * *  
  
B'Elanna Torres was very frustrated and it took all her self control not to punch her hand through the nearest console.  
  
She'd finally increased the warp output on Neelix's rust bucket and they were following Tom's already fading trail but it just seemed so hopeless. Tom's ship was faster than theirs with a head start of almost 10 hours. And she knew if he hadn't run into any unforeseen complications he would find Jurat soon.  
  
Part of her knew that a rescue mission was unneeded, that Tom could take care of himself. The other part kept remembering him lying pale in the hospitable bed not so long ago and wanted to do whatever she could to bring him safely home.  
  
She was also wondering why he hadn't told her what he was planning. If she had been in his place she would have asked him and he'd of helped her in a second. There was the small detail however that Tom wouldn't have tried to talk her out of it. He'd of been supportive, like always. She'd of tied him to the bed.  
  
Sighing, she looked out the viewport. Tom was out there. For all the time she'd spent on Voyager looking at the uncharted stars, she'd never felt as lost as she did now, looking at the familiar Alpha Quadrant constellations.  
  
* * Mars * *  
  
A pair of brightly shined boots dropped down into the red dust. Vera's blond hair flying behind her as she backed away from the ship lifting off in front of her.  
  
It hadn't been hard to find a ride to Mars. Valstany might not be equipped with Federation transports but it was full of mercenaries willing to do anything for a price.  
  
As the ship broke orbit she turned and began to walk to the city. She knew that Tom and his little friend had probably already escaped the cellar. She hadn't expected it to hold them.  
  
She was enjoying the prospect of running in an old fashioned rat race. As long as she wins, anyway. It hadn't been hard to locate Jurat.  
  
There were only two Cardassians on Mars, and only one of them was male. He was shielding his lifesigns, but poorly. Granted a Starfleet ship coldn't have detected him. To her, it was child's play and she knew Tom could have done it just as easily. But then Tom was not your usual Starfleeter.  
  
He knew things a good boy in gray shouldn't He knew tricks they don't teach at the Academy and she never was able to figure out where he'd learned them.  
  
Sighing, she transformed herself into the Cardassian she had killed on Valstany and concealed her blaster. This was personal for her, too. She had no intention of returning Jurat to Bromia. She was going to kill him. Just as he had, had Kida killed.  
  
Kida and Tom had been good friends to her. Despite how she'd treated Tom by locking him up she'd be out for revenge just as vigilantly if he had been the one killed. The Amnesty really did assign this mission to her. Giving her, her license to kill. T  
  
But they wanted Jurat alive. And Vera wanted him dead.  
  
Stepping into the borders of the city most every patron turned to glare at her. For a moment she wondered why. She'd forgotten she'd warped into a Cardassian. Ignoring the blaring eyes she made her way to her destination. It was time for Jurat to pay for his crimes.  
  
With his life.  
  
* * Valstany: The Bandit * *  
  
Things were not going well for Tom and Harry. They had just reached The Bandit and were preparing for lift off when four plasma conduits burst. Simultaneously.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out Vera most likely had something to do with their misfortune. 'Well that was fine. They could handle a few burst conduits. At least she hadn't destroyed the ship,' Harry thought.  
  
"This is really bad, Har," Tom said dropping to one knee in front of one of the conduits.  
  
"This is nothing, we can fix it in no time."  
  
"That's the problem, Harry!" Tom shouted irritated.  
  
"Am I missing something?"  
  
"Vera is a highly trained spy. If this is all she did to stop us that means she didn't need much time, she's probably already reached Mars."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "What should we do, then?"  
  
"Work as fast as we can and pray she makes a mistake."  
  
* * Mars * *  
  
Vera walked up to the rusty old door and knocked. Unsurprisingly, no one answered. Taking out the Bromian equivalent of a tricorder she used it to unlock the door. With one scaly finger she pushed it open.  
  
Instantly she felt a phaser press against her chest and saw two glowing green eyes narrowed at her from the darkness.  
  
"I want more money," she demanded without hesitation. Fully in character.  
  
Jurat grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in slamming the door and switching on the light, he never let his phaser waver from it's aim on her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I told you it was to dangerous to come."  
  
Vera resisted the urge to smile, at least it seemed Jurat still needed the Cardassian she had warped into or she'd already be dead.  
  
"I'm not afraid of a little danger, so long as I make a profit."  
  
"Well did you complete you mission?"  
  
"I destroyed the Canta Bell."  
  
"So you aren't finished yet?"  
  
Taking a risk, Vera continued the conversation, "No and I don't intend to be until I get more money."  
  
"You're in no position to be making demands," Jurat growled. Keeping the phaser raised.  
  
"Well, I make my own positions," Vera replied with a smile.  
  
"I can easily acquire myself a new man," Jurat said.  
  
"Can you?" Vera asked on a hunch. "You're pretty secluded here. We are the only Cardassians on the planet. Communications to Cardassia are monitored. Why don't you put away your phaser and we'll discuss my terms."  
  
Jurat grudgingly put his phaser back in his holster, "Fine, what are these terms."  
  
"I want 300,000 lairs for my toubles."  
  
"We already agreed on 400,000," Jurat said suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, and now I want 300,000 more."  
  
"700,000 Cardassian lairs! Are you crazy!"  
  
Seeing her chance Vera pulled out her blaster lightening fast, "Maybe I am crazy."  
  
Jurat looked surprised, "If you kill me you won't get any of your money."  
  
"I don't care about the money," Vera said before firing off a shot.  
  
Jurat ducked and grabbed a chair from his small table, he launched it at her. The chair connected with her arm and sent the blaster across the room. Before she could recover Jurat had picked up the table and slammed it over her head.  
  
Vera fell to the ground and Jurat ran out, not staying long enough to see Vera revert back to her true form.  
  
* * The Bandit: On course for Mars * *  
  
Tom and Harry had fixed the conduits and set out in record time. Tom still feared they'd be too late, the alternative to Vera killing Jurat wasn't appealing either, it meant Jurat could have killed Vera or she could be hurt.  
  
He didn't blame her for leaving him and Harry in the dust, he'd of done the same to her, to protect her. And though he knew she'd never admit it, Vera had only been protecting him.  
  
He sighed and leaned back in the pilots seat. He really didn't care if she killed the bastard, he had wanted to reserve the pleasure for himself but better Jurat than Vera. He'd already lost enough friends for a lifetime, he really didn't need to lose one more.  
  
"Deep thoughts?" Harry asked casually.  
  
Tom smiled, "Me? Deep? What do you think?"  
  
Harry was smiling now, too. "Sorry, I never should have asked."  
  
"Look Har, I was just thinking about Vera."  
  
Harry winced, "Oh yes, the lovely Vera."  
  
"You don't like her," Tom surmised.  
  
"Like her! She killed that Cardassian and locked us up!"  
  
"She is famous for her first impressions."  
  
"She's a maniac!"  
  
"She isn't so bad, Har. She was only doing her job. Bromians aren't part of the Federation, they play by a different set of rules."  
  
Harry snorted, "That's for sure."  
  
"You need to be more open minded about the ways of other species, Harry, you are in Starfleet."  
  
"I am open minded!" Harry cried. "She killed a man!"  
  
"A dangerous Cardassian criminal! A hit man! In her culture that's acceptable. Hell, James Bond killed men for lesser crimes."  
  
"Whose James Bond?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Never mind, the point is Vera is an officer, just like us only she uses a blaster instead of a phaser set on stun."  
  
"And you think that's alright?"  
  
"Personally, I don't agree with it but I understand that Vera was raised to believer that was 'alright'."  
  
Harry nodded, "I suppose but that doesn't mean I have to like her."  
  
With a laugh Tom replied, "God Harry, you sound five years old! I'm not telling you that you have to like her. Just giver her a chance, huh?"  
  
"Yea, alright."  
  
"Good, we're almost to Mars so sit back tight. I'm going to land us manually."  
  
"Manually?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's easier this way."  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry quipped, "Only Tom Paris would say it's easier to fly on manual."  
  
* * Mars * *  
  
As predicted, Tom landed the Bandit onto the surface of the red planet flawlessly, and quickly began to search for Cardassian lifesigns. When he found none he furrowed his brow and ran a second check, this time for Bromian lifesigns.  
  
It wasn't long before he found Vera, she was in a small motel on the outskirts of Mindayo, a popular city on Mars.  
  
He quickly threw a phaser to Harry and grabbed one for himself before transporting them down to the coordinates.  
  
It was a dank room. The chairs were overthrown and the small table was split in two on the floor. Two leather clad legs were visible from beneath it. Tom and Harry dropped to their knees and removed the table from atop her. As Tom placed his hands to her face to examine her head wound she began to come to.  
  
Blurrily looking around Vera's eyes met Tom, "You again," she mumbled.  
  
"What happened?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, I messed up," Vera groaned.  
  
"Come now, V, it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Sitting up with a pout Vera replied, "You can't even imagine."  
  
Harry gawked at the two, bantering like longtime friends while Tom healed the cut on her head. Only a couple of hours ago she had aimed a gun on them and left them locked in a cellar with a corpse. Now what? They were all chummy again? Best friends. Sometimes he just didn't understand Tom Paris.  
  
Tom helped pull Vera to her feet, she swayed slightly but quickly regained her balance, "I'm fine," she snapped pulling her arm out of Tom's grasp.  
  
"Back to rivals again, are we?" Tom quipped.  
  
"Sorry but we can't be buddy's right now, Tom. We have jobs to do."  
  
"Why don't we team up?"  
  
"We have different objectives," Vera said with a crooked smile, "We wouldn't want Starfleet's golden boy to be involved in a murder."  
  
"Murder? I thought you were supposed to capture him alive."  
  
"Well, he's going to run from me, he's going to try and escape and I'll have no choice but to use deadly force to stop him."  
  
"So you are going to just kill him," Tom said.  
  
Vera threw back her hair and stared at him defiantly, "My people will execute him anyway. I'll be doing him a favor. I'll make it quick."  
  
"You sure you'll be able to get him at all, V? It seems the last round he turned the tables on you, pardon the pun."  
  
Annoyed at their bickering, Harry finally spoke up, "Enough!" he yelled. Pulling out his phaser he aimed it at Vera. "We've talked enough, now if you don't mind, Tom and I will be leaving now."  
  
Tom gave Harry an amused look, "I believe my partner is correct," Tom smiled as he followed Harry out the door. After he slammed the door he scrambled the lock expertly and transported Harry and himself back to their ship.  
  
"Where do you think Jurat has gone?" Harry asked as he went into the cockpit behind Tom.  
  
"I don't think he's gone anywhere."  
  
"You think he's still on Mars!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Think about it," Tom said as he did just that. "None of his men can get to him here and who would help a Cardassian? He's completely secluded."  
  
"Then why didn't we detect him? I thought you could find anything."  
  
"I noticed something when we were with Vera, the spot on her belt that holds her tricorder, it was empty. I didn't see it anywhere on the floor, if Jurat got a hold of it…"  
  
"He could be using it to mask his lifesigns!" Harry cried triumphantly.  
  
"Exactly," Tom agreed. "I ran all the Cardassian and Federation codes to uncover Cardassian lifesigns but I never thought to use Bromian codes."  
  
"Do you know any Bromian codes?"  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?"  
  
"Right. Of course you know them."  
  
"Got him!" Tom shouted the second Harry finished his sentence.  
  
"Right." Harry said again. "Let's go."  
  
* * Jurat's motel room * *  
  
"Arrggh!" Vera screamed. "Those idiots!" Tom had locked the door and she couldn't find her tricorder anywhere to unlock it.  
  
She supposed this is how Tom and his friend had felt when she had locked they up, only worse. The small room had no windows or vents and the door was steel, but the walls…  
  
Vera picked up a half of the table and swung it into the wall as hard as she could. The whole wall came crashing down with a thump and the crowd outside stared at Vera in shock.  
  
She just smiled and stepped outside.  
  
* * Neelix's ship * *  
  
B'Elanna stared at the dreary planet in disgust. This is where Tom had been, a planet called Valstany. But they were too late, he'd been here and gone and now their ion trail was leading them back the way they'd come from.  
  
She was beginning to get discouraged. By her nature, she was persistent but being involved with Tom Paris had put that persistence to the test time and again.  
  
Her resolve to continue this so-called rescue mission was dwindling. If anyone could take care of himself it was Tom, which was weird since everyone who knew him got the urge to protect him. As it happens it usually works out the other way around.  
  
Disheartened she almost told Neelix to set a course back to Earth. But B'Elanna was never one to give up…  
  
"Follow the trail," B'Elanna shouted to the cockpit. She and Tom were soul mates. She didn't care if he could take care of himself. He was her life and she was going to protect him.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Who will find Jurat first, Vera or Tom and Harry? Will B'Elanna catch up to Tom? Or will she reach Mars too late… 


	3. Part Three

Countermand: Illusions  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
4. Countermand: Loyalties  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
* * Mars: An Underground Shelter * *  
  
Tom and Harry once again grabbed their phasers and set out. Tom led the way through the dark labyrinth searching Jurat.  
  
"Careful," Harry whispered to which Tom didn't respond, he didn't want to alert Jurat to their presence, Harry wasn't nearly as 'careful'.  
  
As they slid sideways down the hall Tom pulled out his tricorder and held it at his side. Expertly he pressed a few buttons and got a fix on Jurat's position.  
  
He was only two doors down. Harry pressed himself against the wall by the door and Tom pulled it open aiming his gun he went in with Harry right behind him. Jurat turned around shocked.  
  
"You," he roared as he took a step forward.  
  
"Un uh," Tom said cocking his phaser rifle, "Not another step."  
  
"How did you find me?" Jurat asked.  
  
"Not relevant," Tom responded shortly before firing his phaser. Jurat dropped instantly to the floor unconscious.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now we transport to the Bandit and bring him to justice."  
  
With one tap on his tricorder the three dematerialized.  
  
* * Neelix's Ship: Mar's * *  
  
Mars? Why would Tom go to Mars in search of a Cardassian? Well, why didn't matter because he wasn't here any longer.  
  
This time she wasn't going to blindly leave, however. She'd just received a communiqué about a disturbance, two humans matching Tom and Harry's (What he was doing here, she didn't know) were spotted at the scene and she was going to check it out.  
  
Try and see what Tom was up to in this manhunt and if he was even getting close to capturing Jurat. B'Elanna's black heals kicked up red dust as she made her way to the old motel. Upon reaching it she saw a group of Starfleet officers, one was in the center and appeared to be injured.  
  
"Then he barreled out and knocked me down!" she was yelling.  
  
B'Elanna could see a faint red gash above her right eye. She was a pretty girl with short brown hair and a green science uniform that's shoulders matched her eyes.  
  
She seemed a little too much the damsel in distress for B'Elanna to like her.  
  
After the other officers had dispersed to talk with the other witnesses B'Elanna approached her.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Torres," she said.  
  
"Ensign Kelly," the girl said. Her whole cadence was different than it had been before. She no longer seemed helpless, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Have you by any chance seen Tom Paris?"  
  
"Tom Paris!" Ensign Kelly cried. "Oh, no. I forgot to report back to him! What will I do?"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" B'Elanna asked calmly.  
  
Kelly nodded obviously trying to calm herself, "He's gone to Earth but the next transport there isn't for hours! If I don't report back to him I'll be reprimanded for sure!"  
  
"Are you positive he's gone to Earth?"  
  
Nodding meekly she responded, "Yes, of course."  
  
B'Elanna nodded, "Then I've got to get there."  
  
Looking back at the young Ensign B'Elanna took pity on her. She remembered her first hard years at the academy, the two she'd stayed for anyway.  
  
"Well, are you going to come with me, or not?"  
  
Kelly broke out in a smile, "You'll give me a ride?"  
  
"We wouldn't want you to get reprimanded. But I'm sure Tom wouldn't be that harsh anyway."  
  
"I'm sure you're right," Ensign Kelly nodded. "I just don't want to make any mistakes."  
  
* * Earth * *  
  
Tom dropped into the seat at the helm. He and Harry had changed into their uniforms and put manacles on Jurat while he'd been unconscious.  
  
Not one to waste time, Tom transported the three of them in front of the New Zealand Penal Settlement and practically barged through the front office door, pulling Jurat by the short chain that connected his wrists.  
  
Harry was struggling to keep up. As they entered the guard behind the counter jumped up at seeing a Cardassian dragged in, in chains. Tom thrust Jurat forward sending him to his knees in front of the bewildered guard.  
  
"Lock him up," Tom ordered. Making it clear he wasn't going anywhere until the guard carried out his orders.  
  
Recognizing both the infamous Tom Paris and the fugitive Jurat, the guard quickly helped Jurat up and locked him in the nearest vacant cell. Once the electric lock had been activated Tom turned on his heel and left with Harry scrambling after him.  
  
"Do you think we should just leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll sent McAllister a communiqué later, explain things but right now, I have something I need to do."  
  
"What? Where are we going now?"  
  
"Uh ah, not we, I'm flying solo on this one."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea…"  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll be dealing with data not Cardassian fugitives."  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry agreed.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, if you happen to run into B'Elanna…"  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said with an exasperated tone, "damage control."  
  
"Right," Tom responded.  
  
Tom transported himself back to San Francisco and headed to Starfleet Headquarters. He wanted to investigate how the Canta Bell was destroyed.  
  
He wanted to ensure that Jurat was put away for murder, not just impersonating a Starfleet officer.  
  
Tom quickly headed to his office. His grandfather and dad had got it for him so they could keep tabs on him while he wasn't on Voyager. Dropping into his desk chair he turned on his console.  
  
Covering his tracks he accessed the confidential files on the Canta Bell. He stared at the scans of the area. It was just a list of coordinates and numbers but Tom could read it like it was written in Federation Standard. Scrolling down something caught his eye, an inconsistency…  
  
"Tom Paris!" growled a familiar voice.  
  
Tom's eyes shot up to see B'Elanna, arms crossed, eyes blazing, standing in the doorway, effectively blocking his way out.  
  
"B'Elanna," Tom gasped standing up.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I've been through!" she cried angrily. "Neelix! I had to get him to take me on his ship! Thank god Kes was there or I think I'd of killed him! Then we reached that awful planet and you ion trail started heading the other way and that pathetic Ensign Kelly,"  
  
Tom's head snapped up, instantly recognizing the name, "Ensign Kelly?" he repeated.  
  
Before either could say another word Tom had darted past B'Elanna and out the door.  
  
"Paris!" B'Elanna cried exasperated before racing after him.  
  
Tom reached the transport facility in record time and sent himself to the front gates of the New Zealand Penal settlement. B'Elanna reached the booth seconds later and duplicated the transport.  
  
The guard jumped up again as Tom barged in for the second time that day. Tom didn't bother with pleasantries this time either as he ran to the holding cells.  
  
When he reached them he saw exactly what he expected. 'Ensign Kelly' had Jurat pressed against the wall with a phaser to his neck. 'Kelly' turned and her wild eyes met Tom's, she immediately melted away into the familiar visage of Vera.  
  
"How did you know I was here," she snapped tightening her grip on the phaser.  
  
"It's a small world, the woman you hitched a ride with was my girlfriend, and you were using your old alias, very careless of you."  
  
Just then B'Elanna burst in. She looked from Vera and Jurat to Tom but didn't say anything.  
  
"Lower your phaser and back away, Vera, please, you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch, Tom! Just like he killed Kida."  
  
"Maybe not," Tom said cautiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vera snapped.  
  
"What if I told you Kida might not be dead. That they might all be alive."  
  
"No, the ship exploded," Vera whispered.  
  
"I was just looking through Starfleet's scans. I found something they missed. Transporter residue. They might not have been on the ship when it was destroyed, Vera. Kill Jurat and we may never know."  
  
"He's right," Jurat said pompously. "They're alive. I know where they are."  
  
Vera didn't see Tom get closer as she jammed the phaser even more into the Cardassian's throat. "Tell me where they are!" she cried desperately, just before Tom pulled her off Jurat and out of the cell, locking the electrical lock behind them.  
  
"You better tell us, or so help me…!" Vera yelled, while Tom was still holding her back.  
  
Jurat only laughed, "I shall never tell!"  
  
"You bastard!" Vera screamed as Tom dragged her out of the room, followed by a bemused B'Elanna.  
  
"Just let me rip his throat out, Tom! It will be quick."  
  
Tom stared at Vera in disbelief, "Then what happens to Kida? What's the point of avenging someone who might not be dead?"  
  
"You're right but at least let me talk to him, I'll be gentle." Her tone implied otherwise.  
  
"He'll never tell you, you just tried to kill him!"  
  
"You're right," Vera nodded. "He won't tell me. But would he tell one of his fellow Generals?"  
  
Tom smiled as Vera transformed into yet another ugly Cardassian. Surprisingly B'Elanna never even raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're a genius."  
  
"Thank you," she said before reentering through the door.  
  
B'Elanna looked at Tom with a mixture of relief, anger and predominantly exasperation.  
  
"Can we talk now?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I know you're mad, but," Tom began but B'Elanna interrupted. "Mad? Oh I got past mad a long time ago, Tom. I'm angry. I'm very angry."  
  
"I don't have time for this now, B'Elanna."  
  
"Make time," she growled. "What were you thinking? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You almost died when you led the prison break."  
  
"What would have happened to you if I hadn't led that prison break, B'Elana? And if Kida and the others are still alive what would of happened to them if I hadn't found Jurat?"  
  
B'Elanna's eyes softened, "I know you only do these things because you care, but Tom…" B'Elanna trailed off, unsure of what to say. No longer certain it was Tom who was in the wrong.  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Tom said as he pulled her in his arms. "Everything will be alright."  
  
* * New Zealand Holding Cells * *  
  
Vera, still warped into a Cardassian walked in with a menacing strut and strode before Jurat's cell, "General Jurat!" she barked.  
  
Jurat looked up in surprise, "Kavan! What are you doing here?" he cried jumping to attention.  
  
"I'd heard of you crimes. I came to see if you are guilty," Vera bluffed.  
  
Jurat got a suspicious glint in his eyes, "I am. But what is that to you?"  
  
"You've angered the Federations. There's talk of war and I don't want it to come to that. The treaty with the Federations is very important to Cardassia."  
  
"So you're siding with them!" Jurat spat.  
  
"Are the three officers alive?" Vera demanded, getting itchy in her temporarily scaly skin.  
  
"Yes," Jurat answered simply.  
  
"Tell me where they are and I may be able to salvage the treaty."  
  
"I will not tell you anymore than I would tell them. You have become the same scum as the humans, maybe worse… a traitor to your own kind."  
  
"I am following orders from Cardassia, Calc wishes us to recoup the treaty."  
  
"There was a time when Calc was on my side."  
  
"Times have changed. Where are they?"  
  
"I will tell you only this, you'll find them at the beginning…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Are Kida, Susie and Steven still alive?  
  
Maybe… maybe not… 


	4. Part Four

Countermand: Illusions  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
4. Countermand: Loyalties  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
* * New Zealand Holding Cells * *  
  
As Vera stormed back into the room B'Elanna and Tom pulled apart.  
  
Vera's scaly skin and bristly hairs were turning back into smooth flesh and golden strands as she moved closer to them.  
  
They could both see she was angry, her hands were clenched into fists at her side and she all but had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"He didn't tell me anything we can use!" Vera blurted. "Can't I kill him?"  
  
"Wait," Tom said calmly. "What did he say to you, exactly?"  
  
"He thought I was betraying my kind, siding with the 'federations' all he would say is one cryptic remark. 'You'll find them at the beginning."  
  
"The beginning?" Tom repeated. "Sulok, they're at Sulok," he said starting off.  
  
B'Elanna grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see my father and McAllister, we need to act fast."  
  
B'Elanna nodded, "I'm coming."  
  
"Me too," Vera called running after them, turning back into Ensign Kelly as she did so. Her special black jumpsuit turning into a green science uniform.  
  
* * McAllister's office * *  
  
Tom entered his grandfather's office in the usual manor, without knocking.  
  
Both McAllister and his father were there. They jumped up upon his entrance. "Tom! You're alright!" said his father.  
  
"Of course," Tom responded nonchalantly. "I've taken Jurat to New Zealand."  
  
"You found him?" gasped McAllister.  
  
"Yes and I've discovered Kida, Steven and Susie are alive and being held on Sulok."  
  
"Can you be sure?" Owen asked stunned.  
  
"I'm sure I need you to authorize a mission, B'Elanna… Ensign Kelly and I will go bring them back."  
  
Sighing and giving up on his grandson ever taking the smoother path, McAllister waved his hand. "Fine, go, I suppose it's pointless to tell you to 'be careful'?"  
  
Tom smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Do you need a ship?" Owen called as the three made their way to the door.  
  
"We'll take mine," Tom threw over his shoulder.  
  
"What about Harry?" B'Elanna asked as Tom led them to the transporter room.  
  
"I think I've put him through enough, let him be with his parents."  
  
"A good idea," Vera said. "The last thing we need is that pest to slow us down."  
  
B'Elanna shot her a deadly glare and Tom hid a knowing smile.  
  
Tom transported the three of them to the Bandit.  
  
"Do you really think we'll find them on Sulok?" Vera asked.  
  
"I know we will, the Cardassian representative denied knowledge of Jurat's actions but it was obvious he had been lying. That they had known, that they probably offered him to do what he did."  
  
"How do you know that?" Vera asked.  
  
"It's the only reason Jurat would go to capture Kida and the others alive and then turn them back over to his people. My guess is Sulok isn't really a prison but some type of research facility."  
  
"Research!" B'Elanna cried.  
  
Tom nodded, "My guess is all the Marquis sent there became test subjects. Like my friends probably are now."  
  
:Then we should hurry," B'Elanna proclaimed.  
  
Tom nodded and engaged the thrusters.  
  
* * Sulok * *  
  
She was breathing heavily. She could hear them.  
  
Hidden in the dark her hands clawed silently at the stone wall as she pressed up against it. The scaly guards ran by, and she let out a much deserved sigh of relief.  
  
She smiled and ran around the corner, crashing straight into a Cardassain's scaly flesh. He ruthlessly grabbed her are and pulled her up to eye level.  
  
"Why Ms. Kida, I'll give you this, you're nothing if not persistent. How many times have you tried to escape now? Eight, is it?"  
  
"Nine," she corrected haughtily. "I want to see my friends."  
  
"They aren't… well," the huge guard said with a crocked smile. "These humans, they aren't as strong as you."  
  
"I'm more human than Vulcan," Kida snapped.  
  
The guard scowled at her, "Mistaq wants to see you," he growled.  
  
Kida instantly remembered the name as the General that Jurat would meet with.  
  
"I'm honored," Kida quipped sarcastically.  
  
He dragged her down the hall and then threw her in one of the rooms.  
  
Kida landed on her hands and knees. When she raised her head she saw a muscular Cardassian staring down at her.  
  
Kida got to her feet, "What do you want?"  
  
"Cheeky, for a prisoner," he responded coolly.  
  
"Did you expect respect from a guinea pig?"  
  
The Cardassian didn't respond. Turning he sat at his desk. Folding his hands he asked, "What do you know about Tom Paris?"  
  
"Tom who?" Kida asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
"I know you are his friend, tell me all you know about him and I'll let you and the two others go."  
  
Kida pretended to consider this, "Let me see Susie and Steven first."  
  
"You're in no position to negotiate," Mistaq snapped.  
  
"On the contrary, I have something you want, I'm in every position to negotiate."  
  
Mistaq stared at her for a moment then pressed a button on his desk.  
  
"Tiro, bring in the two humans,"  
  
Moments later Susie and Steven were thrown in. Steven carefully stood and helped Susie to stand but she looked like she'd collapse any moment.  
  
"Are you both alright?"  
  
After they both nodded meekly, Kida returned her attention to Mistaq. "Release them and we'll talk."  
  
Mistaq shook his head, "No, we talk first."  
  
"I'm not stupid," Kida said firmly. "Release them."  
  
With a grunt and a wave of his hand Mistaq sent the guard back out of the office, taking the injured humans with him.  
  
"I'll need proof," Kida said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Of course you will," Mistaq growled.  
  
* 20 minutes later *  
  
Kida stared at the screen intently. She watched the small freighter move further and further away, two human lifesigns blinking from inside it. She checked the bottom left for a small red dot. When she found it she realized the information she was reading was correct.  
  
Tom had shown her that if their was a red dot on Cardassian displays it was live footage.  
  
"Now," said Mistaq. "Tell me about Tom Paris."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
* * The Bandit * *  
  
"There is a Cardassian freighter straight ahead, Tom," B'Elanna reported.  
  
"Lifesigns?" Tom asked.  
  
"Two, their human!" she cried. "I'm hailing."  
  
Steven appeared on the viewscreen. B'Elanna smiled but Tom and Vera realized it wasn't time to celebrate yet.  
  
"Tom!" Steven cried happily. "Am I glad to see you!"  
  
"Are you and Susie alright?" he asked as he saw the redhead behind Steven.  
  
"I'm fine, Susie is pretty hurt,"  
  
Tom nodded, "Is Kida still on Sulok?"  
  
Steven nodded solemnly.  
  
"Okay, I'm transporting you and Susie aboard."  
  
Steven nodded and materialized with Susie on the Bandit.  
  
"B'Elanna, I want you to take Susie and Steven to Starfleet medical as fast as you can," Tom said as he handed Steven a med kit.  
  
"What about you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Vera and I will take the freighter back to Sulok to get Kida."  
  
B'Elanna only nodded, finally realizing any battle she picked with Tom she'd end up losing.  
  
Tom put his arms around her slim waist, pulled her close and kissed her passionately before transporting himself and Vera to the other ship.  
  
"God speed," B'Elanna whispered before taking off at high warp.  
  
"What's the plan?" Vera asked Tom. Dropping into the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"I think we'll just drop in," he said with a devil may care smile.  
  
"Drop in?" Vera repeated incredulously. "What? Like literally?"  
  
* * Sulok * *  
  
"I want to know everything about this Tom Paris," Mistaq said. "I want to know as the human's say -what makes him tick-"  
  
"I don't think there is a person in the universe who knows that," Kida replied. "Tom is very secretive.  
  
"Tell me something useful or I'll send a warship to retrieve your friends."  
  
Kida glared at him, "I've told you enough,"  
  
"I will have your friends tortured for your insolence!"  
  
"They're already in Federation space. You won't risk going after them."  
  
Mistaq stood angrily from his desk and Kida moved her gaze upwards, meeting his eyes without flinching, "Then I will torture you!"  
  
Before Kida could reply she noticed a flying object outside the window, heading directly towards her. Turning she ran and hid behind a cabinet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mistaq roared. At a loud crash he turned around just in time to see a ship break through his office wall, sliding towards him.  
  
He jumped over his desk and ran out the door forgetting Kida altogether.  
  
Kida came out of hiding as the freighter came to a halt. She looked upwards to the top, seeing the hatch open.  
  
"Tom!" she cried her voice filled with relief.  
  
Tom dropped down and pulled her into his arms after a few moments Kida pushed him back and exclaimed, "You could have killed me!"  
  
"That's what I told him!" rang a familiar voice. "But you know Tom, his way or out the airlock."  
  
"Vera!" Kida shouted with a smile.  
  
Vera shook her hand, "I'm glad you're in one piece."  
  
"Thanks," Kida said as Vera cocked her gun.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tom asked as Vera headed for the door.  
  
"To kill the man truly responsible for all of this, as you said yourself, Jurat was just a lackey."  
  
"Will you be alright?" Tom asked.  
  
"I'll live, we'll see each other again. Right now you just worry about getting yourself and Kida off this planet alive," with that Vera disappeared down the dark hallway.  
  
"Will that hump of metal still fly?" Kida asked nodding towards the freighter.  
  
"No, it'll never break orbit,"  
  
Kida nodded her agreement. "Do you remember where the dockingbay is?"  
  
"Of course," he smiled leading the way.  
  
Tom and Kida reached the dockingbay quickly. Tom only had to stun four guards on their journey.  
  
The vast shuttlebay was much better equipped than the last time they had been there. It was stocked wall to wall with warships and stealth flyers.  
  
"Well my lady," Tom said flippantly. "Choose your chariot."  
  
Kida smiled and headed to the sleekest ship she could spot. Tom followed more slowly. Having all these warships moved to Sulok could mean only one thing.  
  
The Cardassians were planning an attack on the Federation.  
  
His better judgment told him to destroy them all immediately but that would leave Vera stranded on a planet of Cardassians.  
  
Hopping into the ship behind Kida he decided to give Vera the benefit of the doubt and wait for her in orbit. If she took to long, he'd just have to target the dockingbay.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vera moved quickly down the corridor. Turning into a Cardassian as she ran. She'd broke into the computer room and discovered that the Cardi heading up this operation was a General named Mistaq.  
  
Spotting a 'fellow guard' Vera called out to him.  
  
"Where is Mistaq? I have an urgent message?"  
  
He looked at her as though she was stupid, and briefly she wondered if she had remembered to morph into a Cardassian.  
  
"He's taken shelter in the basement. Where else would he be?"  
  
Vera took off at a run back the way she'd come from. She'd passed the entrance to the basement thinking it led to some storage room.  
  
She went down the steps taking them two at a time and rapped on the door. A guard swung it open and Vera placed her blaster to his chest and fired. Pushing him aside she entered the room and aimed her blaster at Mistaq.  
  
* * The Bandit * *  
  
B'Elanna shot another glance over her shoulder at Steven and Susie as she brought the ship into orbit of Earth. "We're here," she said before turning back around and hailing Starfleet Medical. The three were instantly transported into the facility. B'Elanna clenched and unclenched her hads as Steven and Susie were carried away.  
  
"B'Elanna!"  
  
B'Elanna turned to see Harry rushing towards her, "What's happened?"  
  
"Tom, Vera and Kida are still on Sulok," she told him, "but I've brought Susie and Steven home."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Susie was pretty hurt…"  
  
"Susie was hurt?" Harry gasped. "I should go see how she is."  
  
B'Elanna crossed her arms and stared at his retreating form, "Oh and I'm fine by the way," she called after him.  
  
* * Sulok * *  
  
A young Cardassian guard, Lentax was pacing in front of the stairwell to the basement. He'd been chosen to guard his leader Mistaq. When he heard a gun shot ring out he began to panic. He ran down the stairs and through the door. He saw with relief that Mistaq was unharmed, however, in front of him a Cardassian lay facedown and motionless in a pool of blood.  
  
"Mistaq what…?" the guard began.  
  
"He was a traitor. Probably told by the humans to kill me. I must leave here immediately, there could be others. I'm trusting you and you alone. I want you to prepare my ship."  
  
The guard swelled wit pride and ran from the room to do as he was told.  
  
* * In orbit of Sulok * *  
  
"It's been too long, Tom," Kida said gently. "Something has happened. We need to destroy the warships and leave."  
  
"Not yet, Vera is still down there."  
  
"Tom! I hate to be the one to say this but Vera is probably dead!"  
  
"She's not dead!" Tom said firmly. "Give her five more minutes."  
  
* * Sulok * *  
  
"Your ship is ready, Mistaq," Lentax announced.  
  
"Thank you, I want you to keep everyone in line for me, alright?"  
  
The young guard nodded, "Will do, sir," he said smartly.  
  
Once the guard had marched off, Mistaq rolled his eyes and entered his ship.  
  
After locking the hatch, he smiled. His gruesome features melted away into the familiar smile and glowing peach flesh that could only belong to Vera.  
  
Taking the helm she prepared to lift off.  
  
* * In orbit of Sulok * *  
  
"I'm detecting a ship!" Kida called.  
  
Tom smiled as he read the sensors, "One Bromian lifesign."  
  
As soon as her ship broke orbit Tom fired on the dockingbay. "Now, let's go home."  
  
"She didn't even say goodbye," Kida pouted.  
  
"Kida, it's Vera. What did you expect?"  
  
Kida laughed lightly and slumped a little in her chair.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Tom asked.  
  
"Always," she replied flipply. "I'm just a little drained."  
  
Tom nodded, "We'll go to Starfleet Medical to see how Steven and Susie are and you can get checked out."  
  
"Do I have to?" Kida whined and Tom smiled. It was good to have her back.  
  
* * Sometime later: Starfleet Medical * *  
  
Tom and Kida rushed in the doors. Tom slide up to the desk when he saw his father, "Dad!" he yelled heading towards him with Kida in tow. "How are they?"  
  
The Admiral's smile told him all he needed to know, "They're both fine. Steven and Susie are in that room," he said pointing one out, "fighting as usual and I believe your friend Harry Kim is in there as well, sitting at Susie's bedside."  
  
"Her bedside!" Tom and Kida exclaimed at the same time, followed by their laughter.  
  
Owen rolled his eyes at their antics, "Yes, her bedside, I believe I see the beginning's of a romance."  
  
Tom stopped laughing, "I hope so, it's about time Harry found love."  
  
Owen smiled and patted Tom on the shoulder, "I'll see you later son, I need to get back to my office."  
  
Tom watched him go then turned back to Kida, "We need to get you checked out,"  
  
"Right," she said but neither of them moved. After a few moments Kida smiled slightly and placed her arms around Tom's neck. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek and walking into the examination room.  
  
As she disappeared through the door Tom's hand unconsciously went to the chain around his neck and pulled his jewel necklace out from beneath his shirt. Once he'd done so he realized something.  
  
It was glowing.  
  
'I want you to wear it, it will keep you safe and when you meet your soul mate it will glow…'  
  
"Tom!" B'Elanna called. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
Tom looked back to the door then back to B'Elanna.  
  
Hesitating only a moment he began to walk towards her and as he flung his arm over her shoulders he said, "Let's go home."  
  
The End Yea!!! Another story completed!  
  
  
  
Kida or B'Elanna? Who do you think Tom should end up with? According to his betazoid necklace both are his soul mates. So though he may have left with B'Elanna, he's still not sure what he should do (and neither am I). So help me decide which he will choose for my next story. (The next addition to the McAllister series is still in the planning stages but I'll start it as soon as I figure out who to pair Tom with). 


End file.
